


Day off shenanigans

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Robert being playful, and jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: What will they do after Robert convinces Aaron to have a day off? Also he has a surprise for him, but first they run into a face from the past. Who is it, and how will the boys react?





	1. Chapter 1

 

They were in bed, trying to catch their breaths, when Aaron felt Robert’s hand on his stomach. He started to move it up and down out of habit really, but Aaron started laughing as he said – “I can’t go again mate, I’m hammered.”

 

“And I’m the old one?” - asked Robert chuckling. - “No, I just wanted to touch you.” -  he mumbled face down on his pillow.

 

“You never stopped. Don’t be such a softie.” - said Aaron smiling shoving Robert a little to make some room for himself. He turned to face him, then Robert got on his back and pulled him onto his chest. Their hands found each other, fingers intertwined as they both looked at it smiling.

 

“Fancy a date night?” - asked Robert as he played with Aaron’s fingers.

 

“We don’t do date nights.” - scoffed Aaron.

 

“Alright, let’s make it a day out then.” - suggested Robert.

 

“What? Like we don’t have enough work to do? Come on Robert we can’t keep on skiving all the time.”

 

“That’s true, but I guess in this heatwave we can close up earlier.”

 

“How much earlier?”

 

“Like at lunch?”

 

“You’re joking right?”

 

“No, I’m deadly serious.” - he answered sitting up. - “Come on we better get ready.” - he said half way to get out of bed.

 

“What? It’s well early! I thought we woke up for a bit of alone time!” - said Aaron trying to pull him back. - “Or were you just after some morning sex?” - he asked joking. Only Robert didn’t get it and took it as a proper offence.

 

“Yeah that’s right Aaron, I’m only up at the crack of dawn to chase my own pleasure. You know what forget it, it was just an idea. I thought you might like it but apparently I was wrong.” - he said sulking, heading to the bathroom, leaving Aaron speechless.

 

 

20 minutes later Robert walked into the kitchen in his robe. Aaron was already there, making coffee. - “Hope you had a cold shower that knocked some sense into ya.” - he said with his back to Robert.  - “Coz I swear Robert….”

 

“I know.” - he started as he ruffled his hair. - “I’ve been an idiot.”

 

“And then some” – muttered Aaron. - “What was that about?”

 

“I don’t know.” - he admitted sitting down. - “Just wanted to spend the day with you I guess. I know we have work to do, but it would’ve been nice.” - he said frowning.

 

“You know what? Let’s do it.” - said Aaron smiling as he sat down next to Robert handling him a mug.

 

“No, you were right, I wasn’t thinking, we have meetings and…”

 

“No, Robert, honestly, I’ve thought about it, and I think we could use a day off.” - he said smiling as he took Robert’s hand. - “Alright?”

 

“Alright.” - he smiled back at him, before he got his first síp of his coffee. - “Hmmm, it tastes different.”

 

"Oh yeah?” - asked Aaron with a smirk as he stood up, turning his back on Robert. He had to, coz he couldn’t help the grin on his face.

 

“Wait.” - started Robert sipping more. - “Is that? Is is that fancy coffee we had back in Malta?”

 

“Maybe.” - said Aaron still not facing him.

 

“How?”

 

“I just wanted to treat ya. Now, go and get dressed, we need to take Seb to Vic, then be at the scrapyard by 7:30. sharp. ” - he said with a soft smile then he bent down to give Robert a quick kiss before he headed to the bathroom himself.

 

Aaron finished up in 10 minutes and he took the corner from the bathroom to their room with such a drive, he almost crashed into Robert. - “Woaw.” - he said grabbing Aaron by his waist. - “What’s the rush?”

 

“You kidding?” - he asked with raised eyebrows. - “Scrapyard? Meeting?”

 

“Yeah, yeah… we’ve got time.” - he said in a low voice, licking his lips.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Come on Aaron, live a little, we have time and I want you…”

 

“Arghhh the things you talk me into…”  - he smiled before he let Robert pull him into the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 “I never should've let you drag me back to the bedroom.” - scoffed Aaron as they arrived to the scrapyard slightly later than planned.

 

“I didn't hear you complaining at the time.” - smirked Robert as he got out of the car. Their first client was already there, standing by the door.

 

“Great, Mr Marshall's here.” - said Aaron with annoyance. - “I hope you can come up with a decent reason to explain why we're late.” - he added as they got to the man.

 

“David, I'm sorry we're late.” - started Robert with an apologetic look as they shook hands. - “Our son decided to kick a fuss just before we left the house.” - Aaron wasn't even surprised. He knew Robert would use Seb to get out of trouble and it worked. Mr Marshall was forgiving and they sealed the deal without any difficulties.

 

As soon as he left, Aaron turned to Robert. - “Seriously Robert? Using the kid....again?”

 

“Why? He bought it.” - he laughed – “Besides, he's a good reason.”

 

“You have no shame.” - laughed Aaron when he realized that Robert's getting closer to him. He took a few steps back, until his legs bumped into the desk. - ”Robert what are ya doing?” - he asked confused as Robert practically made him sit on the table.

 

“What do ya think?” - he asked standing between his legs, as he kissed his neck.

 

“Honestly you are insatiable.” - said Aaron pushing him back. - “As much as I'd like you to carry on, our next client will be here in 10 minutes.”

 

“Exactly.” - said Robert not backing down. - “In 10.... long.... minutes.” - he tried.

 

“No, no mate, you need to calm down. We don't have time, besides we had 3 rounds at home. You cannot be that horny.”

 

“This is the effect you have on me.” - grinned Robert with his hands on Aaron's waist. - “But okay, I can wait.” - he smirked – “I'm taking you to lunch once we finish  here.”

 

“We should try that place me mum suggested. You know where she wanted to lure us the day we got engaged again.” - he said laughing.

 

“Sometimes it's scary how much we think alike. That's exactly where I have that reservation. And I might have a surprise after.”

 

“What?”

 

“Now that would be telling.” - he said kissing his cheek. - “But I think we're gonna have fun.” - he said grinning.

 

“I hate surprises.” - said Aaron trying to sound like he doesn't give a shit. - “What if I hate it?”

 

“Not possible. I know you, you're gonna love it.” - smiled Robert as he gave him one last peck before he went over his desk to do some actual work before their next appointment.

 

* * *

 

  After lunch Robert took Aaron to a fancy candy store. They specialised to wedding cakes. As they walked through the door Aaron started laughing.

 

“Really mate? You think this is fun? Me, tasting cake all day? Besides I thought Vic's gonna make it. You know if she figures out you went behind her back, there will be blood.”

 

“Calm down, we're just looking, BESIDES I never said this was your surprise.” - he said smirking as he went to the cashier to ask about flavours.

 

Robert was deep in conversation, and Aaron decided to take a look after all. The store was massive, and no matter how hard he tried to hide it, he secretly loved Robert for bringing him there. They haven't talked much about their wedding, and this seemed like a step, and he was happy for it. He kept on looking at the accessories and all kinds of wedding stuff when a man aproached him. Aaron saw him earlier, he was with a woman. No doubt she dragged him here just like Robert did with him.

 

“Best man duties, right?” - he asked trying to make a conversation.

 

“What?” - Aaron didn't pay attention, at first he didn't even know what the man was on about, but he pointed at Robert and it all clicked. - “Not really. Tho I'd never be his best man. He's a nightmare.” - he said with a plain face.

 

“Honey, let's try this one.” - said the woman appearing next to the man with some samples.

 

“You should try Pink Champagne.” - he heard Robert – “It's so delicious, tho this one's more of a simple vanilla flavour man.” - he said smiling at Aaron.

 

* * *

 

 

 45 minutes later they left the shop. Robert had a massive grin on his face, and as much as he wanted to stay and taste more cakes, he didn't want to torture Aaron.

 

“I'm proud of ya.” - he said kissing his head. - “45 minutes, that's impressive. At first I thought you'd be out the door in 5.” - he said laughing.

 

“Yeah, whatever, I did it for ya.” - he muttered – “And that red velvet cake wasn't that bad, I suppose.” - he added whispering.

 

“Sorry what was that? I didn't hear it? You said something about liking a cake? You? Aaron Dingle?”

 

“Okay you can shut it now.” - answered Aaron smiling.

 

“By the way I've heard it. What you said to that man, about me being a nightmare. Nice way of speaking about your husband.” - he said

 

“It's true tho innit? Face it mate, you're ...erm..... groomzilla.”

 

“I'm glad you find this funny.” - answered Robert rolling his eyes. They took a corner, still laughing about the whole situation when Aaron heard someone saying his name.

 

Aaron? - said the man – Aaron Livesy?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running into a familiar face, Aaron has to deal with a jealous Robert. Later he finally gets his present.

“Aaron? Aaron Livesy?” - asked the man turning around. Aaron stopped walking and looked at the man for a second before he realized who's standing in front of him.

 

“Flynn?” - he asked surprised. 

 

“God I haven't seen you in years.” - said Flynn as he hugged him. Robert just stood there in silent. He knew about Flynn. Well, he knew what went on and that they basically never did anything but he couldn't help feeling jealous. He knew it was crazy and he tried to act cool, but it was still hard. 

 

“Good to see you mate.” - he smiled - “Erm, sorry this is Robert. My Husband.” - he said proud as he looked at Robert.

 

“Robert Sugden” - said Robert on his business voice acting tough.

 

“Wow, I mean nice to meet you.” - said Flynn as they shook hands hands.

 

“Likewise.” - replied Robert with a charming smile.

 

“Me and Aaron know each other from....”

 

“Oh I know, he told me.” - said Robert not letting Flynn to finish his sentence. - “He told me everything.” - he added just because he could. 

 

“So, erm, how are ya doing?” - asked Aaron sensing the tension. 

 

“Yeah alright, well, just broke up after 3 years actually, but that's not that interesting, what about you?”

 

“We're getting married.” - said Robert with a smug smile. 

 

“But you said you're already married.” - said Flynn confused.

 

“Yeah, well, it was a private ceremony last year,” - started Aaron

 

“But we're going for something bigger this time.” - finished Robert. Aaron knew what he was doing but he couldn't be mad. Actually it was pretty funny. 

 

“I never thought you'd be the type.” - said Flynn smiling at Aaron. Robert didn't like that. At all. 

 

“Yeah” – smiled Aaron – “When you know, you know.” - he smirked looking at Robert. He remembered the quote and his heart was filled with happiness, he could kiss Aaron right there and then. 

 

“Do you guys have time? I mean I'd love to hear all about it.” - said Flynn already talking about how he knows a bar nearby.

 

“Sorry, but we gotta get back to our son.”

 

“You're a dad?” - he asked looking at Aaron. 

 

“Yes I am.” - he said with the biggest smile on his face. - “Tell you what, here's my card.”- he added as he pulled the card out of his wallet. - “Call me and we arrange something.” 

 

“You own a business. Nice one.” 

 

“And I'm his partner.” - added Robert – “In the business as well.”

 

“Seems like you have it all mate.” - said Flynn smiling – “Good for ya. I'll definitely give you a call.” - he said as he tucked the card in his pocket. 

 

“Alright then.” - said Robert clearly ready to go. 

 

“It was nice to see you mate.” - said Aaron as he felt Robert's hand in his.

 

“Yeah you too. Nice to meet ya Robert. Bye.”

 

“Well that wasn't awkward at all.” - mumbled Aaron as they were walking down the road. - “And what's happened with you?” 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Come on Robert quit the act. You were jelaous.”

 

“Of him? Pff. No I wasn't!”

 

“Yes you were. You should've heard yourself. Finding fault with everything, making things more awkward with your comments.” 

 

“Alright, alright, maybe I overreacted a bit.”

 

“A bit?”

 

“Okay, fine I was jealous. And before you start I know there was nothing between you two, but still. He knew you from before.... before...”

 

“Before you.” - said Aaron while they slowed down their steps. - “And it bothered you.”

 

“Sorry I know it's childish and I have no right....”

 

“Hey, listen to me.” - he said as he stepped in front of Robert with his hands on either side of his face. - “We're a family Robert. I have a past just like everyone else, but my present, and my future is with you. Only you.”- he said as he kissed him softly. -”Got it?”

 

“Got it.” - smiled Robert. - “Come on I still have that surprise for ya.” 

 

“Argghh just tell me! Where are we going?” 

 

“You're about to find out.... it's a 15 minute walk from here. Or we can get the car?”

 

“You kidding? We're getting the car.”

 

“Alright....comfy.”

 

“Oi, shut up and take me to wherever this surprise is. I'm curious.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Turns out it would've been a little bit further than just 15 minutes, if they didn't take the car. Robert was driving and he was moaning until Aaron agreed to be blindfolded.

 

“Is this really necessary?” - asked Aaron while they were on the road. 

 

“Yes. I told you, I want it to be a surprise.”

 

“Robert I have no idea where we're going, I'm gonna be surprised either way.” - he tried as he raised his hands up to his face.

 

“Oi, what did I say?” - said Robert batted his hands away – “No peeking.”

 

“Arghh I feel like a five year old.” - scoffed Aaron as he crossed his arms on his chest. - “This is a joke.” – he muttered.

 

“With this attitude, you look it mate.” - laughed Robert - “Come on, don't be like that. We're almost there.” - said Robert in a cheerful tone. He was proper excited. 

 

8 more minutes later they finally arrived and although Aaron had the urge to just rip off that stupid blindfold, he waited for Robert to help him out of the car, even tho he could've done it by himself. Robert turned him around a bit, trying to find the perfect spot. (Yes he was a dork.)

 

“Alright I think it's good now.” - laughed Aaron while Robert dragged him two more steps forward. 

 

“Okay, now you can look.” - he said before he let out a big sigh.

 

Aaron got the material off his eyes and blinked a few times to get his vision clear. - “Robert”– he started as he read the sign – “Are you serious?” - he asked turning to his husband with a big smile on his face. - “How?”

 

“Well, a little while ago you said something about the last time you went with Cain and Debbie and Sarah and ….”

 

“And you remembered? But I told you this months ago.” - he said stepping closer to Robert.

 

“So? Good surprise?” - asked Robert grinning.

 

“The best.” - said Aaron leaning in for a kiss.

 

“Alright then, let's go. I'll show you how it's done.”

 

“No offence mate, but I'm the professional.”

 

“Yeah in your dreams Dingle.” - said Robert before they went inside.

 

* * *

 

3 hours later they arrived home, but before they reached the door Aaron grabbed Robert's hand and pulled him to the opposite direction. - “Come on you, I buy you a pint.”

 

They were like giggling teenagers when they got to the pub, and Aaron was still smiling like a fool when he ordered their pints from his mum.

 

“You two look joyful.” - he said looking at them suspiciously. - “Where have you been all day?”

 

“Oh yeah I've heard about your early close up.” - said Faith with Seb in his arms, winking at Robert. That woman knew too much about their private life. Honestly it was scary.

 

“Hiya mate, come here.” - said Robert as he took Seb - “I took him to that italian place.” - he added looking at Chas.

 

“And then he forced me to look at wedding cakes.” - scoffed Aaron.

 

“Wedding cakes? Robert I thought we agreed on that!” - said Vic feeling betrayed

 

“Come on Vic we just looked, of course you'll make the cake.” - said Robert as Aaron gave him a look which sreamed _I TOLD YOU SO_. 

 

“You know him.” - started Aaron – “He just wanted some freebies.” - he laughed as he turned to make funny faces at Seb. That's when Chas leaned on the bar to have a better look.

 

“What's happened with you?” - she asked pointing at his neck.

 

“What?” - he said as he touched the spot. 

 

“Yes, right there.” - said his mother. Now everyone was looking at them. 

 

“Oh yeah. Paintball.” - he said grinning. - “It was his idea. Actually it was a pretty good surprise.” - he said smiling at Robert.

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

By 8pm they were hammered. They had dinner at the pub, then got home, with Seb and Liv, and after a few minutes of chatting they agreed on an early night. They put Seb to bed together, had a quick shower then went back downstairs for a beer. The tv was on, but they barely noticed. They were tangled up together, snuggled to each other, whispering about what a nice time they had today.

 

“I still can't believe you remembered.” - said Aaron with a soft smile on his face.

 

“Of course I did.” - answered Robert. He wanted to say so much more but when he looked into Aaron's eyes he forgot everything. Aaron still had that effect on him, still managed to make him speechless, to make him forget his own name, with just one look. And suddenly nothing else mattered, just the fact that he had him in his arms. So he pushed him on his back and hovered over him, then just stared at him for a while.

 

“So are you gonna kiss me, or what?” - asked Aaron with one hand stroking Robert's back, the other is around his neck pulling him in. Robert just bit his lip thinking about what a lucky bastard he is, before he finally gave Aaron a kiss..... to start with. 

 

Ps.: That night they fell asleep on the sofa.

 


End file.
